


Shh my Baby boy

by Irishfairy2005



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Babies, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: When Jed Bartlett is turn into a adorable baby boy after taking a newly released drug .
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Margaret Hooper & Leo McGarry, Zoey Bartlet/Charlie Young
Kudos: 1





	Shh my Baby boy

CJ slowly opened the door to the president's office trying not to wake him up CJ look down at the bundle of blankets and saw the baby boy fast asleep in her arms.

little Tuff of chestnut brown hair just visible in the darkness. 

CJ slowly put the baby down on the sofa it wasn't long until Leo had barged in "I got the diapers and formula Leo said in his very thick Chicago accent .

Anyone would tell you Leo was loud and no one more so than the baby boy who woke from his sleep he none to please to be awoken from his nap he stared at CJ tears filling up in his large blue eyes. 

CJ sign "well the president is awake.

The sound of the baby boy crying pierced CJ's ear "AHH shhh said CJ picking up the baby and trying to rock him back and forth. "Leo can you take him said CJ I don't do well with kids. "I don't do boys said Leo he all ready peed on me twice today . Leo try to change the baby's diaper only for the baby to pee all over Leo. CJ handed the baby boy who was now crying louder over to Leo .

"Wants wrong baby why are you crying. The baby was now louder than before he stop he stared Leo as if he recognised him. "Hey there little guy said Leo you know who I am .

The rest of the staff came in "he woke up said Donna "yeah said Leo I guess I must of got a little carried away when I was bringing him his stuff CJ just disappeared into thin air .

Donna took the baby he smiled at her before he try to grab her necklace "no sweetie said Donna that not a play toy. 

"How are we gonna tell The first lady asked Josh? We'll tell her eventually said Sam cooing over at the baby making funny Faces at the baby making him giggle . "Tell me want said Abby's voice that echoed behind everyone. 

Zoe and. Charlie soon followed Abby into the

Donna who was sill holding the baby boy gasped "madame said Donna . "Good evening said Abby now want is it your gonna tell me ?

"Hmmm the thing is president Bartlett took a drug that deage him and now he's a baby Sam blurred out . "Sam said Ainsley . "No said Abby I want to see him. 

Donna didn't say anything she just handed the baby over .

Jed didn't cry he just stared at Abby his large blue eyes staring into her hazel eyes . 

"You can be a pain in my ass you know that Jed she said . "Please Don't curse in front of the kid madam said Leo . 

Mrs Landingham look at the baby "AHH he look just my boys when they where his age .


End file.
